pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crossfirexiv
~Contents~ ' [[User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive/User:Crossfirexiv|'About Me']] [[User:Crossfirexiv/Complaint Department|'Complaint department']] [[User:Crossfirexiv/FAIL ROOM|'Fail Room']] [[User:Crossfirexiv/Please Vett My Build|'Build Vetting Page.]] [[User:Crossfirexiv/Random Lists of Cool Sounding Guild Names|'''List of Guild Names]] [[User:Crossfirexiv/Wi-fi Versus Mode SSBB|'Post Your Friend Codes HERE']] [[User:Crossfirexiv/Buffs and Nerfs|'Buffs & Nerfs']] ---- first [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:41, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :secondimage:tifa.jpg-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 13:51, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::0.0 boobies--ツThe Gates Assassin 22:31, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Tifa McPanties ' SazzyPooh 14:51, 25 Sep 2008 ' ::::Fanime is hawt.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 15:31, 25 September 2008 (EDT) First Tell your friends. -- Guild of ' 07:34, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :last. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:36, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :: last, but first to say that...kinda --Sorrow 08:06, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::actually tab is first so stop debating. If youre good at debating then youre called a masterdebater-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:55, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::OH MY GAWD THAT IS SUCH A FUNNY JOKE SRSLY ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:02, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::By the way its up and down not left and right. I found out when ppl loled at me on webcam.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 15:10, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::HAHA OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE HAHAHAHA ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:24, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thatswhat she said.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 15:31, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :: Crossfire make me a sig with a bone fiend and I'll give you 4 daimonds D:. Paul teh Bone Fiend 17:20, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::Okay ^^-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:30, 26 September 2008 (EDT) U know you want it. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 22:24, 28 September 2008 (EDT) : ILY Get on gws D: - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 23:37, 28 September 2008 (EDT) check talk of Build:A/W_HB_HazerSaint 08:58, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Is your talk page and userpage inverted or something? -Jax010//healingp=0 15:13, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :that's what the "illusion" is supposed to be. but gj jax u figured it out. armond's gonna give you a cookie. (LVPoW) 15:15, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::CROSS GET ON GWS D::::::::::::::::: I have moniez for u - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 02:54, 30 September 2008 (EDT) HAI CROSSFIRE STOP TRYING TO BE COOL AND USE THE RIGHT PAGE KAY? --Frosty 02:16, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :ups again. (LVPoW) 09:16, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Stop removing comments from your talk with copy pasta It removes attribution and breaks the terms of licensing, so stop, kk? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:16, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :where does it say that ?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 09:18, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::PvX:ARCHIVE is about TALK PAGES. This is a talk page. The licensing terms of this wiki can be found here. The specific license of this wiki requires attribution. That was why they couldn't just copy pasta archives to html to save database space. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:21, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::Just dont use this page k That way i dont have to cope paste.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 09:22, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::What Misery means is. By copying and pasting messages (such as this one), from the talk to the user page, attribution of those comments is lost. Basicaly it doesn't show in the history, which is kinda on the illegal side (strictly speaking we're supposed to move talk pages when archiving instead of copying them but considering no-one edits them....*runs of to change ARCHIVE*) PheNaxKian Sysop 14:28, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Not to mention inverted user/talk page is just a pain in the ass and causes potential headaches. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:32, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You could just do . Although the whole flipped talk and userpage seems rather... stupid? -- Guild of ' 14:41, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Meh i switch then zz.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:42, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::: hi handsome + 'Xi ' 14:43, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Hi sexy -çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:45, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Dont make kitty scared + 'Xi ' 14:47, 30 September 2008 (EDT) How do you copy Pasta anyways? Making a carbon copy of an italian snack...tsk tsk. -Jax010//healingp=0 01:29, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :You. Are. So. Fucking. Funny. ' SazzyPooh 17:13, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::[BIG FUCKING LOL-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 17:18, 1 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=703418&oldid=703286 Please point out where Goldenstar called someone a faggot. :) --71.229 19:36, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :Not the point, hes just not getting off to agood "welcome back"-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 19:37, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::Uh. Who fucking cares as long as he isn't doing anything ban-worthy? --71.229 19:40, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::pssh.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 19:45, 2 October 2008 (EDT) this is not okay. Please don't do it again. Thanks. -Auron 08:26, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :What did i do?!-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 16:22, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::What the- It logged me off! -24.16.44.153 18:23, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::Mission accomplished.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:28, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't make the image redirect to special pages, logging out pages (although I'm not sure the logging out thing worked at all...) or anything else out of the ordinary. User page and talk page are okay (or maybe a joke page in your userspace, idc), but don't do anything weird with it. -Auron 04:07, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Well the crystal now redirects to random builds. not a problem.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 08:13, 4 October 2008 (EDT) wtb legible sig where i can see ur name-- 04:22, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :legit sigs r for nubs. moo. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 13:39, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::What jebus said.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:22, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::Why the fk would u say that when ur sig's legible...-- 22:47, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Awesome game Play it-- 22:47, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :And watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DdCFczrodc&feature=rec-fresh-- 03:00, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::Owow, that's kinda hard. Spamming LMB is impossible. --'› Srs Beans ' 08:51, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Are you brave enough? User:I Am Jebus/Contests/Brave Contest -- Jebuscontests 18:38, 7 November 2008 (EST) Ohai play guildwars now-- ChristmasRelyk 14:07, 13 December 2008 (EST) :lol-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:15, 13 December 2008 (EST) Sig Test :> '-Crossfire XIV ''' 22:25, 21 December 2008 (EST) :I like the small font, seems friendlier than squiggly lines-- ChristmasRelyk 20:15, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::^^ty-Crossfire XIV ' 22:16, 22 December 2008 (EST) Messing with people You are bad at it. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 20:08, 10 January 2009 (EST) :You can do better?'-Crossfire XIV ' 20:18, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::I don't have any GW screens handy: :: ::That do? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 20:23, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::haha'-Crossfire XIV ' 20:27, 10 January 2009 (EST) Random guy: Want 2 join r gild? Crossfire: Mebbe. Tell me about it! Random guy: It does PvP! Lots of it! We JQ all the time! And we have a cape! Crossfire: Strong Random guy: So u join? ''Crossfire bitches out with a lame excuse. Is the lol part of "GWlol.jpg" supposed to be the part where you're a pussy instead of actually fucking with him? - 20:41, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Wen i said Lf guild, i made sure i was in the same district as him.-Crossfire XIV ' 23:37, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::lol 23:38, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::HAHHAHAAHA Wellhung: My hand suddenly jerks spastically and accidentally rips a hole in your blouse.I'm sorry. Sweetheart: That's OK, it wasn't really too expensive. Wellhung: I'll pay for it. '-Crossfire XIV ' 23:46, 10 January 2009 (EST) "Square enix made it up. Its what moogles say. And yes its catchy. (^o^)" Your the biggest autist, ever, and ur wrong. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty]] po! 15:25, 12 January 2009 (EST) :Have you not ever played a final fantasy? Almost every mogle in existance says (kupo), which were created by square.-Crossfire XIV ''' 20:22, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Unless you play FF3. Then they all go "nya". - 14:38, 13 January 2009 (EST) :::No.-Crossfire XIV ' 17:13, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::Yes. They did. - '''Panic!' 07:38, 20 January 2009 (EST) BOOOOMM HEADSHOT Jesus beam says hai-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 05:38, 13 January 2009 (EST) :errr?-Crossfire XIV ' 17:15, 13 January 2009 (EST) Sig Test '-Crossfire XIV ' 20:24, 15 January 2009 (EST) Sig test #2 '-Crossfire XIV ' 20:29, 15 January 2009 (EST) Bai crossfire D:-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!]] 11:28, 16 January 2009 (EST) Recent events I apologise for the ban. It appears some of the information I received may have been inaccurate. You have uploaded in the past several images that are in violation of copyright, including several scenes from anime, often in the form of demotivational posters. Many of these are from after previous similar images of yours have been deleted as copyright violations. Please tag these for deletion as soon as practical. Do not upload further copyright violations in the future. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:11, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Its ok about the ban. And about the pictures, I forgot about the copyright ban like 5 years ago because i took a really long GW break. Ill remember not to upload anything else copyrighted. At first i was uploading more because i was confused as to why they were being erased :P Thnks though.-Crossfire XIV 16:15, 16 January 2009 (EST) stubs... that haven't been looked at in "2 years" can be found at . It shows Stubs, Trial builds and abandoned/abandoned trash builds that haven't been edited in 2 weeks. Meaning they need the appropriate tag putting on (or deleting after it's been in abandoned trash for 2 weeks) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:20, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Alright. Thanks :)-Crossfire XIV 08:28, 17 January 2009 (EST) Hai crossfire :D-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 00:43, 18 January 2009 (EST) :Hai Relyk.-Crossfire XIV 08:17, 18 January 2009 (EST) have u seen update? yet?--Relyk 02:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :yea! its awesome. Already have like 2 silver coins (lol)-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 16:56, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::100e...... AND A MOSS SPIDER EGG ZOMG--Relyk 02:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::YUP!-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 03:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :It has come to my attention that you have come into possession of 100e, give me 75 of these please. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :about that....-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 22:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC)